Gang Next Door Operation: Beginnings
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: This story is spoof of Kids Next Door. Please Read to find out for yourself and do not worry, there will be more soon! Note: Copafire is my own character, no stealing! Contains Characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, CatDog, and Spongebob
1. Copafire meets CatDog

Author: This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!

(Note: I do not own CatDog, Sonic the Hedgehog or Spongebob Spuarepants)

(2nd Note: This has nothing to do with Codename: Kids Next Door)

**Codename: Gang Next Door**

Operation: Beginning

Chapter One: Intro of Leader and Hi Ho Diggity

(Noname City- Nearburg)

It all started on a normal peaceful day in Noname City, where Copafire, has been living at all his life. Little did anyone in the city know that Copafire had amazing abilities. This one day he was walking along the streets of Noname City, and then out of the ordinary, he found himself face to face with a dog. Copafire then thought, "This is no ordinary dog." He had just bumped into Cliff of the Greaser Dogs. Cliff said, "You going to wish you hadn't done that," with his fists cracking as if he was going to fight and he was. It was then that Copafire knew if he was going to get out of this he would have to show off his power.

Copafire then jumped up and used an energy beam on Cliff and Cliff was knocked into the wall with great force. Lube tried to hit Copafire, but fell short and fell into a sewer drain. Shriek jumped higher than Copafire and was going for a high kick, but Copafire grabbed her foot that was inches from his face and threw Shriek into Cliff who finally had gotten up and pushed him back down. Cliff got up and ran screaming "We will get Catbutt next time!" Copafire thought to himself of who this Catbutt is. He turned around and found an unusual looking creature, a Cat and a Dog attached together. They were cowering in fear from the Greasers.

After coming out of hiding, Copafire then introduced himself and CatDog did the same. CatDog told Copafire that they were lost and had no place to go. So Copafire thought for a minute, but then out of nowhere a portal appeared in front of CatDog and Copafire and warped them to…

_Where did the portal come from and Where did CatDog and Copafire go? _

_All questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned…_

_(Please review)_


	2. Intro Spongebob

Author: This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!

(Note: I do not own CatDog, Sonic the Hedgehog or Spongebob Squarepants)

(2nd Note: This has nothing to do with Codename: Kids Next Door)

**Codename: Gang Next Door**

Operation: Beginning

Chapter Two: Underwater Chaos

(Nearburg- Bikini Bottom)

From where we last left, Copafire and CatDog became friends when a portal came and took them away. Now they ended up in an underwater city that is near ruins. Fortunate for Copafire he can breathe underwater, but CatDog couldn't. So Copafire gave them Air helmets he had in is emergency pack. From there they set off to see what had happened here. They came across a sign that was nearly destroyed. The sign said "Come t Bikini Bottom". Copafire was perplexed by what the sign had said. Little did Copafire and CatDog know was that they were being watched. Then all of a sudden a yellow object was about to attack them.

Copafire then sensed danger and turned around and attacked what was coming at him. But before he could do anymore damage, he realized that this was no object that was attacking him, but a yellow sponge, whom fell unconscious. Copafire, forgetting for a second about CatDog, turned around to find a giant plankton shaped robot holding them. Then a voice came from the robot. It said " I, Plankton, have Bikini Bottom in my grasp. No one, not even this freak I have now can stop me. Hahahahahahahaha!" That when out of nowhere CatDog got so mad for what plankton just said and let out a yell, a yell so loud, it broke the hand of the robot. Copafire sensed the great power of CatDog and dragged the Sponge and himself away to a safe place. CatDog said, "NO ONE CALLS US FREAKS AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" Plankton said "Uh-oh!"

Then for a split second, Copafire couldn't see what CatDog was doing. By the time it was over, all he could hear is heavy breathing and a squeak. Before CatDog could do anymore damage, Copafire held him back and told them to calm down. CatDog said okay and fell to the ground sleeping. Copafire then turned to see who Plankton really is, a small Plankton. He picked up Plankton and threw him far away. While in the air/water, Plankton screamed, "You will pay for Thisssss!"

A little while after everyone had rested, Copafire and CatDog greeted themselves to the Sponge. The Sponge called himself Spongebob Squarepants and became friends with Copafire and CatDog. But before anyone could do anything, another portal opened up and took Copafire, CatDog, and Spongebob away. Copafire said before he fell into the portal, "I am never going to get used to this.

_Where are these portals coming from and where did CatDog, Spongebob, and Copafire go to now? _

_All questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned…_

_(Review!)_


End file.
